The Sins of the Virtuous
by Redtailedfox
Summary: Seven sin, seven virtues. When one is removed, so is the other.
1. Information

The Sins of the Virtuous

An FMA Fanfiction

Info:

When Father removed his sins his contrary virtuous were also inadvertently removed because he had no use for them. The virtues have the same powers and Oroborus tattoo's as their homunculus 'twins'. Originally there were seven virtues, Diligence, Kindness, Charity, Chastity, Humility, Patience, and Temperance, but now only Kindness, Charity, Chastity and Temperance are still alive.

Charity:

Twin of Greed. Visual appearance is as follows: female, appears about nineteen. Average height and slender, with medium length black hair and homunculus purple eyes. Wears black arm warmers that end above her wrist and start at her shoulders with red markings going down the sides, tight black pants with red markings going down the sides and a black shirt. Sarcastic and neutral personality.

Kindness:

Twin of Envy. Visual appearance is quite similar to Envy's; he wears the same shirt and skirt, but no leg warmers, arm warmers or headband. The red markings on his shirt go down on either side of his chest. He has a slightly less androgynous face then Envy, and his hair is black and shorter then Envy's. His personality is also (on the surface) remarkably similar to Envy's, he is playful, fond of utilizing his shape shifting powers to imitate loved ones in battle, is clever, and enjoys teasing. However, unlike Envy he is not jealous of humans, and is loyal to his friends. Kindness's true form is nearly identical to Envy's.

Temperance:

Twin of Gluttony. Visual appearance is vaguely similar to Lust's; she is tall and slender with long wavy black hair. She wears a long form-fitting black gown and has red markings going down her arms. She is elegant and reserved.

Chastity:

Twin of Lust. She is very innocent and naïve, taking on the appearance of a girl about twelve or thirteen. She has long, straight black hair and large purple eyes. She has a short black dress with red markings going down the sides.


	2. Sin of Greed

Charity:

Charity pulled herself closer to Greed and felt his arms tighten around her. Nuzzling against him and pressing the side of her face to his chest, she could hear his heart- no, Stone she reminded herself- beat evenly and steadily behind the thin fabric of his shirt. She tilted her face up and he gave her a grin. "You going to stay here long, sister?" he asked.

"At the Devil's Nest? Probably not."

Greed made a face. "I thought you'd say that. Mind if I ask why?"

"No reason," she murmured sleepily. "It might have something to do with the soul attached to the big armor you have in the next room," she said. "Or not."

Greed groaned and rolled his eyes. "Immortality," he reminded her.

Charity wasn't impressed. "You really want to spend you're days as a suit of armor?" she laughed. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but you do know that a suit of amour can't do all the things you love to do, right?"

Greed smiled- the smile of a coconspirator. "Armor boy is just a stepping stone, twin," he breathed, "I will find the secret of immortality. Maybe if you stick around-"

"Not going to," Charity interrupted firmly. "You can't bribe me _Greed_. I'm not like you. I'm satisfied with my homunculus body the way it is- the way I am. It's enough. I am content."

Greed gave a sour expression, "No need to lecture, sister. But I'll tell you what," he shot her a sudden wide smile, "If I _do_ find immortality, I'll tell you, okay?"

Charity relaxed in Greed's arms. "Alright," she relented with a laugh.

"At least stay the night," Greed pressed. "You can leave tomorrow if you want. I'm sure Martel wouldn't mind sharing her room."

"Fine," Charity allowed, then added teasingly "Not going to put up a fight with the immortality thing, huh? Are you sure you're name wasn't Kindness? Maybe you're secretly him, in disguise."

Greed scowled. "That happy-go-lucky freak? He's probably dead in a ditch now."

Kindness:

"Yo!" Kindness shouted into the crowd in front of Central Headquarters. "Has anyone seen Edward Elric?" Several people turned towards him, but all but a few gazes lingered, and Kindness suspected that that was primarily because he was shoeless and clad in a skirt and shirt that showed his stomach. "No?" he asked again, but softly. "That's a shame." He scratched the back of his head. "I really wanted to meet the shortest alchemist in the world."

"I wouldn't say that to him if I were you," a menacing, and familiar voice informed him from behind.

Kindness froze.

"Still wearing my outfit, huh?" the voice continued. "I would really think about switching."

Kindness whirled around. "That was mine, first, Envy. And by the way, that hair? I'd go with a different color." He grinned.

Envy scowled at his fellow homunculus and ran his fingers self-consciously through his dark green strands of hair. "Let's not fight, alright? I'm just here to say hi."

"Really?" Kindness asked in exaggerated disbelief. "I find that a bit hard to believe, seeing as our numbers our down by three, thanks to you guys."

Envy bit back the sadistic smile that was slowly crawling up his face. "I'm looking for Edward Elric, too," he admitted.

"Human sacrifice? Man, you guys have no life."

"Don't be that way, man. But yeah, he's our sacrifice. He's opened the gate."

"So I've heard."

"He's at Greed's place in Dublith."

"So I… hadn't heard."

Envy smiled coldly. "What are you going to do about it, then?"

Kindness began to shapeshift, "Travel to Dublith, of course," he grinned, before his mouth was a beak and his body a raven's. He took off; flapping to get some momentum, then soared across the crowds and away into the sky.

Now far below him, Envy grinned viciously. "And maybe when you're there," he murmured, "Wrath will kill you, too."


	3. Sin of Envy

Charity didn't know what had happened. One moment she had been in the Devil's Nest, contemplating Greed's obsession with immortality, when a short blonde boy had barged past her, into the room with Armor boy. She had slipped into the sewers to make her escape when blonde had gone on a verbal rampage. And the next moment… she had smelled the thick, rusty scent of blood and had run to investigate. And she had seen Greed… and a human. King Bradley, no less. She had briefly mused, wondering what the most well-known man in the country was doing in Dublith, but was quickly distracted when she noticed that he was fighting Greed. And _winning._ Bradley stabbed Greed through the throat, at the same time using the sword that had pierced through his windpipe to pin him to the wall. Greed gurgled up blood, and the red liquid dribbled through his lips as the President spoke. His words were civil and almost casual, if not for the hard edge of menace etched into every syllable.

"I don't have an Ultimate Shield, such as you do, or the Ultimate Spear, which can pierce diamonds. Do you understand now how I've survived all those bullets on the battlefield and rose to the position I'm now in?" he asked. His severed eye patch floated to the water, causing small waves to form upon its arrival.

"You're-" Greed managed to choke out. His teeth were stained with red. Guilt rose in Charity like a flood, but she remained, paralyzed with shock, unable to move.

Bradley lean in closer. "Just as you have your Ultimate Shield," he informed Greed, "I have my Ultimate Eye."

Oh… That's what it was. Bradley was a homunculus. Wrath. The thought sent an icy chill down the length of her spine, but instead of freezing her further in place, it provided the key to unlocking her limbs. She darted forward, pulling up her own shield over her arms and chest as she reached Bradley, no, Wrath.

Wrath slid his blades out of Greed's neck, letting him fall to the ground. He said something to Greed, something Charity couldn't quite make out, before raising his voice. "Fancy meeting you here."

Charity froze mid-step as she realized Bradley was talking to her. He turned around. "Charity," he said, smiling cordially, as if he hadn't just a second ago been using Greed as a pincushion for his sword.

"Wrath," she said warily. From the ground, Greed groaned.

"I'm surprised you knew," Wrath stated pleasantly. "I don't suppose you're here for the same reason I am?"

Charity frowned, baffled, while next to Bradley, Greed locked eyes with her. He shook his head slightly, and mouthed _leave_.

Charity ignored him, turning her attention back to Wrath. "What do you mean?"

"No," Wrath decided, "You don't seem like the sort to concern yourself in our affairs. I suppose that makes you a very lucky girl then- I don't have to kill you." His eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"For me," Greed croaked. Wrath and Charity both turned too stared at him in disbelief. Greed choked, and then coughed out blood. "She wasn't exactly cheerful company, either. She left when the," he gagged, and then spat out dark liquid, before continuing, "Alchemist arrived."

_What? Why was he saying that? He's making it sound as though I attacked him, or something._ Charity wondered, absolutely bewildered, before she caught Greed's gaze again. _Go_ his eyes telegraphed urgently. She understood. Greed was making it sound as though they weren't affiliated, enemies even. If Wrath believed she wanted nothing to do with Greed, he would probably spare her. That made sense. But… she resisted the urge to scream. If she left, Greed would almost certainly die.

"I see." Wrath turned to Charity. "I'll take care of him for you," he told her, "You can leave." Although the words were polite and friendly, Charity didn't miss the threat laced into them. If she didn't go _now_ Wrath would kill her, too. She ran. She ran through the sewers, up into the street above. She ran past shops and houses and alleys. Only when she thought she would collapse from exhaustion did she stop to take a breath. Panting, she leaned over, bending down and resting her hands on her knees.

Behind her, a wonderfully familiar voice called out her name.

She twisted around, staring in wonder at the figure in front of her. "Greed?" she gasped. Her eyes stung, and she ran forward, flinging her arms around him. He froze, and so did she. Greed wouldn't have flinched away. He would have laughed and teased her for being so emotional, so _human_. Charity jumped away from Greed, or rather, the imposter posing as Greed, snarling.

"Envy." She ground out through her teeth.

"Easy," the not-Greed said, raising his hands defensively, "I'm only here," his voice began to morph, becoming lilting and softer around the edges, "to say hi, sister." Not-Greed gave a giant grin, his flesh rippling, his body shrinking and his clothes shifting around on his body until Kindness' usual form occupied the space where the not-Greed had been standing. His smile was the only thing that hadn't changed, but it quickly disappeared when he took a good look at Charity's expression. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Greed," Charity tried to explain, though her voice sounded odd to her ears. "He's fighting Wrath. He's losing. Badly."

Kindness stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"He let me escape, but," Charity squeezed her eyes shut, "I don't think Greed was as lucky."

Kindness' eyes burned with empathy, but he didn't say a word. In a way, that made it easier.


	4. Sin of Lust

Temperance:

Temperance entered Father's lair with her usual reserved grace, the bottom of her long, elegantly simple gown sweeping over the hard, rough ground. Her hair flowed in dark waves down her back, and her violet hued eyes, equally bold and submissive, flashed around the room, staring at the scene in front of her. Greed hung on a thick pole that dangled from the ceiling, chained by his ankles and hands. Swords were symmetrically embedded in his body, and, for the time being, at least, he seemed to be unconscious; his eyes were closed and he seemed blissfully unaware of the gathering of homunculi beneath him. There was the flamboyant, feminine Envy sitting cross-legged besides Wrath, who was clad in his military garb and standing tall and proud with his hands and sword clasped formally behind his back. Lust was a little in front of them both, looking pale and beautiful. Her hair was worn long and loose, like Temperance's own, with an equally form-fitting, black dress, but hers was shorter and slightly more revealing- it clung to her figure, showing off her flawless skin and every curve to their best. Gorgeous. Besides her… was Gluttony. Short, round and bald, it was he who noticed her first. Her turned around.

"Temperance!" he cried out in his high-pitched voice. Temperance gave a thin smile and patted him on the head.

"Are you happy to see me?" she asked, her eyes darting around to take in all of their reactions.

Gluttony gave a big grin. Envy scowled, and Temperance noticed he smelled as bad as ever. No matter what form he shifted into, the animalistic scent never truly vanished. Wrath's expression remained unchanged, but she noticed his hands gripped the hilt of his sword a little tighter. And Lust gave a small smirk of a smile. She smelled so good. Temperance couldn't help but take in a little whiff, inhaling her scent that was a subtle mix of flowers and warmth. Did warmth have a smell? She was spared from her musings by a small cough to the far left.

She sighed. "Father."

"Why have you returned, Temperance?" he asked, his voice powerful and demanding and answer.

Temperance's eyes strayed to Lust. "To offer my services, Father. Greed's defection has wounded your cause, and I understand that Kindness is beginning to make a nuisance of himself."

His eyes were is shadow, and she couldn't see his expression, but he nodded. "I see."

Temperance said nothing.

"You're right about Greed… and perhaps Kindness." He paused. "Why should I trust you? You don't have much cause to trust us." His words were indifferent, inflectionless.

"True," Temperance agreed, "I have little reason to trust you. But I don't need too. I merely wish to offer up my services, in return for mine and Chastity's safety."

"Chastity?"

"She means you know harm. Will you accept my proposal?"

Father's shadow darkened eye's seemed to bore into her, and Temperance had to repress a shiver. "I will."

A groan came from above, and the homunculi raised their eyes to Greed, who slowly opened his.

"My, this takes me back," Lust exclaimed. "The face of the one who left here almost a century ago. Wake up, Greed," Lust teased, and Greed groaned again, focusing in on her.

"Oh, my," he started, his voice impressively undaunted, "The gang's all here."

"Serves you right, Ultimate Shield," Lust replied, and by the sound of her voice, Temperance inferred that she was fine pretending that they were have a cordial chat, as well.

"And you're the same fine woman as always," Greed complimented, his eyes raking up and down her figure, while she stared back, blankly. "Lust, the Lascivious!"

"And…," Greed grinned slyly, his eyes shooting between Temperance and Lust, before finally resting on Temperance. "Temperance the Restrained! You look lovely, as well. Although… such a tempered virtue, hanging around all these sins! We're a bad influence, you know." His eyes flashed between Lust and her again, and Temperance could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

Chastity:

Chastity entered a typical Central café, she wasn't exactly sure what the name was, and sat down miserably on one of the counter stools. She wore a thick green sweatshirt over her dress, to hide the large and conspicuous Oroborus tattoo in the center of her chest, and she had donned a pair of white socks and shoes. Her eyes prickled painfully from the tears she had shed earlier, but her regenerative powers prevented them from betraying her with puffiness and a blood-shoot, red tint. Her face didn't have such qualms, though.

"Are you alright, kid?" the man behind the counter asked her, with what sounded like genuine concern.

Her lip trembled, and her thoughts flashed back the Temperance- _Why did you leave? she wanted to scream_- but when she responded her voice was gratifyingly firm. "I'm fine." _I'm just missing my best friend and sister. It's alright, I'm sure it happens with humans quite a bit. No need to worry about me, thanks._

The man didn't seem to buy it, but he nodded. "Do you want to order anything?" he asked, kindly.

She scanned the menu stapled to the wall, and passed him some money. "A lemonade, please," she said, her voice cracking just a _tiny_ degree. It was Temperance who had first introduced her to lemonade, actually. Her eyes burned wetly.

The man handed took the money and handed her a glass filled with the yellow substance, taking the care to place a straw inside.

Chastity sucked at the straw listlessly, trying her very hardest not to break down, sobbing. She knew why Temperance had left- to offer her allegiance to the Sins and Father, in return for their safety from same group. Chastity wished she could have gone, though. She missed Temperance already. Chastity sighed.


End file.
